Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-7-2(-3q-2)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -7 {-2(}\gray{-3q-2}{)} $ $ -7 + {6q+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6q {-7 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6q {-3}$ The simplified expression is $6q-3$